


Whispers of Sound

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to a VinList 2012 drabble challenge.Lil' Vin needs a little reassurance.





	Whispers of Sound

Chris looked up, his attention caught by the faint whisper of sound coming from the boys’ bedroom.

Padding down the hallway, he pushed the door open, allowing the light from the corridor to illuminate the upper bunk where Vin was sleeping.

“Mama?” the seven-year-old murmured, tossing restlessly. “Mama?”

“It’s me, Vin,” Chris whispered. “Dad.” He gently ran his fingers through Vin’s hair, then rubbed his back. 

“Dad,” Vin sighed contentedly, snuggling back down into his covers. 

“Love you, son,” Chris said softly, watching long enough to make sure Vin was once again fast asleep before returning to his own room. 

~end~


End file.
